Episode 7813 (1st May 2017)
Plot Exhausted Moira returns to the farmhouse having spent the night patrolling the farm. Debbie is surprised to learn Cain has fixed the church roof despite Harriet shopping him to the police. Emma asks Harriet about bible passages to study. Jai informs Rishi, Priya and Rakesh that Megan is threatening to take him to court after he proposed they set some times for him to look after Eliza. Rakesh suggests that might not be a bad thing as it could back fire on Megan but Jai doesn't want the legal hassle. Pete finds Sarah and Jack playing with Moira's shot gun. Moira shouts at Sarah but feels awful afterwards. Whilst Leyla distracts the children, Moira explains to Pete that some of the cattle were stolen so she spent the night patrolling the fields. Pete insists from now on she's not dealing with this alone. Tracy receives a delivery of her books and worries how she'll sell them all. Kerry agrees to take a box into town and attempt to offload some to shops. Cain tries to arrange a time to meet up with Harriet but their schedules don't align. In the café, Megan explains to Frank that Jai has been waiting for her to mess up and formal access to is only the beginning. She considers moving to get away from him. When Frank heads to the shop, Megan informs Sam that she's asked Frank to move in. Sam takes this as confirmation that Megan has been using him and decides to move out. Moira hears a barn door slam so approaches the barn armed with a gun. There's a banging from inside the barn so Moira fires a shot. She just sees chickens there and is unaware she's shot someone. Jai tries to talk to Megan about Eliza before the Social Worker returns tomorrow but Megan is adamant they aren't changing anything. Jai explains proper arrangements would be better for everyone but Megan states she doesn't need any help and discloses that Frank is moving in with her. Megan brings up Nell but Jai reminds her it wasn't Nell who left Eliza alone in the car. Charity checks in on Sarah when she returns from her pre-op appointment. When Charity heads off to find Sarah a lamb, Debbie confronts Moira about the gun being left around. Moira promises it won't happen again. Jai meets Nell in the café. She asks why he's looking so miserable and realises Megan is keeping Eliza from him due to her. Jai stops Nell leaving and explains that he did some cruel things during his previous custody battle which resulted in him losing his son Archie. Nell advises Jai to convince Megan he's changed but Jai questions how he'll manage that. As Frank watches on, Nell places her hand on Jai's to comfort him. Tracy is downhearted that she and David have only managed to sell four copies of her book. Kerry returns from Hotten having managed to shift all the books she took, delighting Tracy. Cain watches as Emma reads her bible with Harriet. Harriet makes excuses to go and talk to Cain, who hands her a piece of paper with details of a hotel booking for tomorrow. Charity chases some sheep around a field. She worries when she finds a blood-stained fence post and some more blood smeared on the side of a shed. Frank shows Megan a picture of Nell and Jai appearing to hold hands, suggesting she use this as ammunition against Jai. Charity approaches a barn and hears Ross bargaining over cows with someone on the phone, mentioning he's been pulling shotgun pellets out of his arm. Charity questions what Moira will think. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, yard, fields and barn *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Hotten Road *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,270,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes